Familia Dameron
La familia Dameron fue una familia de humanos que sirvió prominentemente en las Fuerzas Armadas de la Alianza para Restaurar la República, Nueva República y la Resistencia. Árbol genealógico Apariciones *''A Leader Named Leia'' *''Star Wars: Rivals'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte I'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte II'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte III'' *''Imperio Destruido, Parte IV'' *''Age of Resistance - Poe Dameron 1'' * *''Antes del Despertar'' *''Poe y la Nave Perdida'' * *''Star Wars Special: C-3PO 1: The Phantom Limb'' *''Poe Dameron 1: Black Squadron, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 3: Black Squadron, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 4: Lockdown, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 5: Lockdown, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 6: Lockdown, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' * *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * * * * * *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Blanco Móvil: Una Aventura de la Princesa Leia'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''Finn & the First Order'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' *''A Call for Heroes'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Una Novela Juvenil'' *''The Last Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' *''Lealtad 1'' *''Galaxy's Edge: Black Spire'' * *''Elige Tu Propio Destino: Una Aventura de Finn & Poe'' *''La Chispa de la Resistencia'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker|''Star Wars'': Episodio IX El Ascenso de Skywalker]]}} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' * * *''Star Wars: Puzzle Droids'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' Fuentes *''Poe Dameron: Bitácora de Vuelo'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Familias